


Away From Home

by LyingHonesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crazy uncle Coran, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Dad Shiro, Space Mom Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty
Summary: A collection of little slice-of-life stories about the paladins, and how they deal with being so far from home.





	Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekerluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/gifts).



A soft tapping at the door roused Shiro from a light sleep. He was alert enough to know that it wasn't an emergency, but couldn't quite place who might be waking him so late. Waiting quietly, he hoped that they would simply walk away. Instead, there was another soft tap, and then a click before the door slid open. "Shiro?"

Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, surprised. "Pidge. Is everything okay?" Pidge looked at him, and he knew instantly that no, everything was not okay. "Come in, it's fine. Close the door behind you." She nodded and slipped in, closing the door behind her and padding across to his bed. 

"Sorry for waking you," she said softly. Shiro shifted to make room for her. 

"It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, sitting down. Shiro didn't push, letting her do things at her own pace. They sat in silence for several long minutes, and Shiro did his best to repress the yawns that bubbled up while he waited. Pidge seemed to try to get up several times, but decided at the last moment to stay. Finally, she laid down, stretching along the length of Shiro's body and hiding her face against his chest. Shiro wrapped his artificial arm around her and rubbed her back slowly.

"Shiro, can you connect with Black from here?" He nodded, giving her a light squeeze. She didn't need to ask anything more before he was connecting to his lion. Black rumbled in the back of his mind, a soft push of  _concern, safety, tired_ and he sent back assurance, and the best he could approximate for the situation at hand.

"Want her to sing for you?" he asked. Pidge nodded, and with some effort, they managed a link that allowed Pidge to hear the Black Lion herself. She snuggled closer to Shiro and began to doze, comforted by Black's melodious hums in her mind.


End file.
